Her Beverage
by mysticahime
Summary: 3 of 3 Trilogy 'His and Her'. Alasan seorang Haruno Sakura memilih minuman yang tidak biasanya adalah... \AU/ For belated SSFD 2012 — happy reading! mysticahime — MINOR EDITED!


'**Her' Beverage**

A fic for SasuSaku Fanday 2012, in last minute :)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**mysticahime****  
><strong>©2012

.

.

Kalau kemarin-kemarin Haruno Sakura-lah yang bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke, kali ini Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang kebingungan dengan kelakuan gadisnya.

Bila Uchiha bisa diibaratkan sebagai es, maka Haruno adalah matahari yang bersinar terik tanpa kenal waktu.

Haruno identik dengan keceriaan. Haruno identik dengan kepolosan dan tawa riang. Haruno identik dengan musim semi yang menyenangkan.

Haruno tidak identik dengan minuman yang tidak manis.

"_Black Coffee with sugar_." Kedua tangan itu mengatupkan buku menu bersampul kulit pertanda selesai memesan makanan.

Tidak kentara, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar Sakura memesan secangkir kopi _hitam_.

—sekalipun dengan gula, tetap saja kopi itu... pahit.

"Kopi...?" Sasuke berusaha terdengar tidak peduli, walau jauh di dalam hatinya ia begitu heran dengan sikap Sakura yang tidak biasa ini.

"_Yeah_," jawab gadis itu santai. "Kopi. _Black coffee_—sepertinya tanpa _creamer_. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak." Padahal Sasuke ingin menginterogasi Sakura habis-habisan, tetapi rasanya bukan Uchiha sekali. Yup, ego seorang Uchiha menimbun rasa ingin tahunya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu kau ingin tahu kenapa." Gadis itu terkekeh geli, sepertinya sudah paham betul bahwa Sasuke tidak akan bertanya secara mendetail. Pemuda itu hanya akan bertanya hal yang paling luar dari sebuah masalah, kemudian menganalisisnya sendiri dalam benaknya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kuanggap diam itu sebagai 'ya', Sasuke-_kun_." Riang, seperti biasa Sakura berceloteh. "Asal kau tahu saja, kopi itu seperti kau."

"Aku?" Sasuke terlihat bingung. Apa hubungannya seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan secangkir kopi—oh, baiklah, baiklah. Sasuke sering minum kopi, itu sajakah?

"Tidak seperti pikiranmu, Sasuke-_kun_, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kebiasaanmu itu. Yah, aku tahu kau memerlukan kafein untuk terjaga saat mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu, tetapi bukan itu!"

"Hn." _Iya saja deh_—Sasuke sebenarnya ingin membantah, tetapi diurungkannya. Ia harus tahu apa penyebab Sakura memesan kopi hitam (walau tetap dengan insersi gula yang pastinya bukan hanya satu-dua takar sendok makan saja).

"Kalau kau perhatikan, bola matamu itu sewarna kopi hitam, Sasuke-_kun_."

Ya, ya, dia tahu itu. _Semua orang_ selalu mengatakan hal yang sama: iris sewarna kopi adalah warisan genetik klan Uchiha.

"...jadi saat melihat ke isi cangkirku, aku seolah menatap matamu..."

Karena _itu_? Alasan yang mirip dengan alasannya soal _melon squash_ kemarin itu.

"Masih ada lagi!" gadis itu menyela sebelum Sasuke bereaksi. "Kopi itu bisa dijadikan beraneka variasi dengan beraneka julukan, tetapi dia tetaplah kopi," tarikan napas sejenak, "—sama seperti dirimu. Kau dingin, angkuh, menyebalkan—" Sakura terkekeh melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. "—nama panggilanmu pun beragam: Sasuke-_kun_, Teme, Sasu_Gay_, Pantat Ayam—tetapi bagiku, kau tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke diam saja.

"Dan satu lagi..." lagi-lagi gadis itu memberikan jeda singkat di antara kata-katanya. Tetapi kemudian pipinya kembali bersemu merah dan ia menggeleng. "...tidak jadi! Itu saja!"

Sebelah alis Sasuke kembali terangkat, otaknya menerka-nerka apa yang hendak dikatakan gadis itu tetapi dibatalkannya.

"Hn." Diputuskannya untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu ketika ia mendengar suara lirih dari hadapannya.

Dari balik bibir gadis berambut _sugarplum_ yang menunduk karena malu.

"...karena kopi sama seperti kau—membuat orang yang menyukainya merasa ketagihan bila tidak mengkonsumsi kafein... atau dalam kasusmu—kehadiranmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

—dan Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca, dan... seulas senyum tipis yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

**-FIN-**

**ABA:** yay, 3 _ficlet_ dalam waktu kurang dari sejam! Rekooooorrr~ *bawa spanduk*

Ehm, ya, ga nyangka akhirnya dapet ide (dan nyempetin) di saat-saat terakhir. Semoga suka, karena agak ga pede sama trilogi ini -_-

Saran? Komentar? Kritik? Ditunggu :)

_Happy SasuSaku Fanday 2012!_ :D

_Mind to review? Don't be silent reader, __**please**__?_

**mysticahime™—21022012**

**edit:** hanya minor edited. Semoga suka :)


End file.
